


This Is Not Goodbye

by Bofur1



Series: The Songs of Our Hearts [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Durin Family Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, Mother-Son Relationship, Nostalgia, Tears, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís has always chased after her sons in all their lively childhood bouts, protecting and mothering as needed. Now she is sending them off on what may be their last adventure, and she is being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The song enclosed belongs to Sidewalk Prophets.

“And be sure to clean your blades after every battle,” Dís added hastily. “You won’t want the blood staining them.”

“I don’t know if we’ll have time!” Fíli sighed. “Uncle promises many battles along the way.” His brother nodded grimly as he tightened the strap on his quiver around his chest.

Dís took a breath that stuck in her throat. “I’m going to miss you so much.” After a moment she pulled her sons to her, burying her face in their hair. As she held them, Dís could barely believe that these were her two little Dwarrowlings. It seemed it was just yesterday when they could both clamber easily up her dress and onto her shoulders. Now they were both almost a head taller than her. Grief rose unbidden and Dís started shaking.

Fíli stiffened as he pulled away, deep blue eyes concerned. “Oh, no, Ama...” he whispered.

Kíli fell back as well. By the tears marking his face Dís realized that his tender heart was breaking with hers. Dís pressed a hand to her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I don’t mean to—”

Fíli gripped her shoulders firmly, face carved in determination. “We’ll come back,” he declared resolutely. Kíli was too choked up to speak and simply nodded agreement.

Thorin appeared at that moment. “Fíli, Kíli,” he said gravely. “It’s time.”

Dís watched her sons’ faces contort in distress as they backed tentatively away from her. In a split second she knew that unless they heard some reassurance they would regret leaving for the entire Quest. Therefore she forced her heartache to the back of her throat.

“Go on, boys,” she told them tearfully. “Bring me back a tale or two of your adventures. It’s not often you get to have one without me, so don’t waste any time.” With a shuddering smile she repeated, “Go on.”

Fíli dipped his head and put an arm around the shoulders of Kíli, who was quaking with the effort of maintaining control. Slowly the pair turned their backs on her and shuffled past their uncle. Thorin let them pass, never taking his gaze off his sister. His eyes were bluer than usual, and though he made not the slightest sound, Dís knew he was crying. With no qualms Dís flew into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

“Bring them home,” she wept. “Please, _please_ , Thorin. Bring them home.”

“I will...”

“D-Don’t let it happen again.”

“No, dear sister. Never again will someone be taken from you as Frerin was. I swear it on my life,” Thorin whispered. “When we come back to get you, they’ll be crowned as Heirs of Durin, just as it is meant to be.”

“As it is meant to be,” Dís repeated hoarsely. Her brother squeezed her once more, lovingly touched his forehead to hers. As Dís’s blurring vision cleared she grasped eventually that she was standing alone.

Dís released a heavy sigh as she began walking slowly home. If only she knew for absolute certain that Thorin’s promise could be kept. After all, the oath was only as good as his life.

 

_I can see it in your eyes that you are restless_   
_The time has come for you to leave_   
_It’s so hard to let you go but in this life I know_   
_You have to be who you were made to be_

_As you step out on the road I’ll say a prayer  
So that in my heart you always will be there_

_This is not goodbye_   
_I know we’ll meet again_   
_So let your life begin_   
_‘Cause this is not goodbye_   
_It’s just “I love you” to take with you_   
_Until you’re home again_

_The stirring in your soul has left you wondering_   
_Should you stay or turn around_   
_Well, just remember that your dreams they are a promise_   
_That you were made to change the world_   
_So don’t let fear stop you now ‘cause_

_I know the brightest star above_   
_Was created by the One who loved_   
_More than we’ll ever know_   
_To guide you when you’re lost_

_What started as a still, small voice_   
_Is raging now and your only choice_   
_Is to follow who you are_   
_So follow who you are ‘cause_

_This is not goodbye_   
_I know we’ll meet again_   
_Oh_

_This is not goodbye_   
_I know we’ll meet again_   
_So let your life begin_   
_‘Cause this is not goodbye_   
_It’s just “I love you” to take with you_   
_Until you’re home_

_Again_

 


End file.
